


Because love.

by slytherdor



Series: Avengers Family [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Steve Feels, Tony gets violent, Tony has a breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherdor/pseuds/slytherdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a manipulative Bastard and no one knows that as much as Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of all things broken

When Tony Stark walked into his lab, it was with a desire to lock everyone out and drink. 

Of course, it’s impossible to drink when there’s the world’s most organized woman sitting in front of your computer. 

‘Hey, Pep.’  
‘Hello, Tony.’  
‘To what do I owe this visit?’  
‘Steve called.’

Of course he did, thought Tony.

‘What did he say?’  
‘He said you were moping.’  
‘He said I was moping?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Obviously not moping.’  
‘Tony, don’t even try. You were coming in here to drink.’  
‘I am hurt, Pepper Potts, hurt by your accusations.’  
‘Why are you moping?’  
‘In fact, I am offended that you would even suggest such a thing.’  
‘Tony Stark. Why. Are. You. Moping.’

Oh shit, this is her business-and-don’t-bullshit-me face. 

‘Pep, please-‘  
‘Tony, promise me you won’t do anything harmful.’

Tony placed his hand over his heart.

‘Scout’s honor.’  
‘I am planning on asking you again, but obviously it’s too soon. Goodbye Tony.’

Pepper stood and left.

Well, thought Tony, that went well.

Tony walked towards his secret liquor cabinet and pressed the secret button that opened the secret door and-

His secret liquor cabinet was empty.

Tony wanted to yell. He wanted to wreck stuff. He wanted to pound his fists against the desk until one of them broke.

Tony Stark used to be a playboy, sleeping with several girls a week. Then came Pepper and that had calmed him down, until he slept with several girls in a week and Pepper had found out. She’d forgiven him, but they hadn’t stuck together, so briefly he’d gone back to his old ways.

But then, there came Steve Rogers. After the first time they’d slept together, Tony hadn’t ever even been tempted to sleep with anyone else. Ever. All he wanted was Steve.

And finally, there was Loki. Sure, Tony had let Loki fuck him to save his own life (which it very nearly didn’t). Sure, Steve was okay because it meant that Tony was alive, but Tony had other ideas.

He had cheated on Steve. He had begged for it from someone other than Steve. Now, Tony felt dirty.

It had been a week since Tony and Steve had slept together for the first time since Steve had lost his memory and Tony was disgusted with himself. 

Steve deserves better, thought Tony.  
Steve needs someone better, thought Tony.

‘Good evening, Stark.’ said Loki.

Tony jumped a foot and a half in the air before turning with his arm raised, preparing to fire his blaster out of habit.  
Loki chuckled darkly.

‘You’re harmless like this, Stark. I only stopped by to tell you how beautiful you looked laid bare before me. How lovely you look when you’re begging. I was so gentle with you and you were so ready for me.’

Tony began to shake. 

‘Get out. Now.’

There was a fizzling sound before Loki was gone in a golden shimmer.

Tony stood for a moment with clenched fists, he was panting and there were tears slipping from his eyes. 

‘JARVIS?’ he asked quietly.  
‘Sir, I am ready to alert the rest of the team.’  
‘No. Tell them nothing.’  
‘Sir, I don’t know that it’s-‘  
‘Shut up. JARVIS. Put me in lockdown. Now.’

Tony was barely whispering by this point. He watched, still frozen, while the windows blacked themselves out and the bolts slid to the locked position on the doors. He listened as the air vents big enough to crawl through sealed themselves and then, once it was completely silent, Tony screamed. 

He rushed to the nearest table, and swept everything off in one motion, barely hearing the sound of things clattering to the floor over his inhuman yell. He yanked out all the drawers and dumped their contents on the ground. He picked up his chair and lobbed it to the other side of the room. He took a crowbar and smashed each one of his windshields on each one of his expensive cars. He then slashed all the tires. He tipped the desk over and watched as the glass of the display screens shattered all over the floor. He threw the empty drawers at the holograph projectors. He moved around his kitchen breaking every glass, plate, mug and bowl he could find. He jumped on his coffee machine and ripped apart the microwave. He put his fist through the glass of his portrait on the wall. He shoved the heavy speaker system and saw them crash against the ground, coming apart before his eyes. He took a mallet to the kitchen cupboards before using the blowtorch to set fire to the remains.

He then calmly retrieved his desk chair and curled up in it, facing the fire and watching his workshop burn. 

~

‘Captain Rogers?’  
‘Hey, JARVIS.’  
‘I would suggest that you run down to Mr. Stark’s lab immediately before one of the cars explodes when the fire reaches its fuel tank.’

Steve was up and running before JARVIS’ sentence was done. Clint and Natasha ran with him. When they reached the door to the lab, the blackout was flickering. All they could see in the brief flashes of clarity was ruins, ruins and fire.

Steve told the agents to step back before running up and curling into a ball, effectively shattering the wall. Steve stood up immediately. He located Tony, calmly sitting in his favourite chair with his legs curled up under him. The fire was about three feet away. 

Natasha and Clint were already armed with fire extinguishers, deciding that if the cars went up, so would the building. Steve ran straight over to Tony. He gently slid his arms around his fiancee, and held him close.

‘Are you two good?’  
‘Go, Steve.’  
‘Get him out.’

With his arms protectively wrapped around Tony, Steve sprinted as softly as he could up the stairs. 

‘JARVIS, find Banner. Send him to my room.’  
‘Yes, Sir.’

Steve got into the elevator and pressed the button marked S&T before looking down at the man in his arms.  
Tony had tears streaming down his face, one after another. There was no sobbing, no hitched breathing, no noise or movement at all, except the silent tears rolling down his cheeks, leaving streaks in the dirt and dust and ashes on his face.

Steve could feel the beginnings of panic rising in his chest.

He began to look Tony over. Tony’s knuckles were bleeding, his palms were cut open. His eyebrows were singed and there was a cut on his temple that was slowly but surely leaking blood. He had a huge bruise blooming on his jaw and his shirt was torn to pieces. He could see where small pieces of glass were embedded in his chest and arms and Steve guessed his feet as well.

The elevator door opened and Steve forced himself not to run. He walked quickly into their room and as carefully as he could manage, laid Tony out on the bed.

Tony didn’t put up resistance, nor did he help in any way. Steve pulled up a chair and began to stroke the younger man’s hair.

‘Tony? Tony can you hear me?’  
Tony remained still with his eyes staring blankly at the huge mirror on the ceiling.

~

That man looks beat up.   
Why isn’t he moving?  
Oh, look he’s got glass in him.  
There’s a blue thing in his chest.  
Who’s the hot blonde?  
That bed looks comfy.

~

There was a knock on the doorframe and Steve turned around.

‘Bruce. I… I don’t know what happened to Tony. Please tell me you can do… Something? Anything at all.’  
‘Hey Steve, calm down.’

Bruce carried his medical kit towards the bed and Steve moved out of the way.   
Doctor Banner used a penlight to check Tony’s pupil dilation – normal.  
Checked his pulse – Normal.

He started to clean his friend up. He began with the wound on Tony’s temple, cleaning it and putting a large piece of bandage over it and taping it down. He cleaned off the other man’s face, checking for any other damage. Other than the bruised jaw, his face was fine.

Bruce then set to work on stitching up Tony’s palms and cleaning and bandaging his knuckles.

Steve helped him cut off the smaller man’s shirt and Bruce began to pull the glass out of his chest and arms, checking over the arc reactor carefully. He disinfected all the cuts, stitched the ones that needed stitching and then did the same with Tony’s feet.

~

Oh good, there’s a doctor helping him.  
Is the muscular blonde crying?  
The guy looks much better now.  
His beard could use a trim.  
The sheets are all dirty under him.  
There’s blood all over the pillow.

~

Doctor Banner had his fingers against Tony’s pulse and he was trying to get something, anything out of him.

‘Tony? Can you hear me?’ he tried for the third time.  
‘What’s wrong with him Bruce?’  
‘I think he’s gone into a protective state, he experienced an incredibly intense emotion that after his outburst, he shut himself down to avoid everything.’  
‘What’s going to happen?’  
‘There’s not really much we can do, Steve. I can hook him up to a drip and keep him monitored, but he has to come out of this by himself. He’s going to need you, Steve.’  
‘I know.’

Steve came to rest on his side next to Tony, with his hand placed over the arc reactor.  
Bruce excused himself quietly.


	2. Decisions, decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has some questions for the team.

Bruce had returned about 20 minutes later with a drip for Tony and he’d fixed Steve up as well, pulling a couple of shards of glass out of his arms and chest and putting some burn cream on his arms.

~

Steve woke up with one arm thrown over Tony’s chest. Tony still hadn’t moved, although his eyes were closed so he seemed to be sleeping.

There was a knock on the doorframe.

‘Hey Nat.’  
‘Hi Steve.’  
‘Come in.’

Natasha walked into the room, her ever present grace accompanying her.  
‘How is he?’  
‘Still no change.’  
‘Okay.’

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments.

‘Steve, I think you should come downstairs for breakfast, we need to talk about this with the team.’  
‘They can live without me for a few days.’  
‘It’s already been a few days, four of them in fact.’  
‘No one’s told SHEILD, have they?’  
‘Of course not. When was the last time you ate?’  
‘Bruce has been bringing me food.’  
‘Okay, come on, you’re coming with me.’

Natasha almost dragged Steve from the room, her wings rustling behind her.

The descended in the elevator and when they entered the communal kitchen, everyone was eating breakfast.

‘Morning, Steve.’  
‘Hey guys.’  
‘Sit, eat.’ Clint pulled a chair out. Steve sat and looked at the food, realizing how hungry he was. He began shoveling bacon onto his plate.

‘Steve… We think that-‘  
‘We’re not telling SHEILD. Something happened to Tony and until we figure out what, we are NOT telling SHEILD.’

The rest of the team nodded.  
‘Has anyone checked the video feed?’ asked the blonde in between mouthfuls of cereal.

‘JARVIS, can you please show is the feed from Tony’s lab from when he entered it four days ago?’

The screen at the end of the table flickered to life and the team saw pepper typing away at the computer while Tony walked in. 

They had a short conversation and Pepper left. Tony went over to a wall and opened a hidden cupboard that was empty.

Suddenly there was a gold flash and Loki was standing a foot away from Tony. No one knew what to say. Steve put a dent in the table by gripping the edge to hard. They saw Tony start and raise his hand.

‘You’re harmless like this, Stark. I only stopped by to tell you how beautiful you looked laid bare before me. How lovely you look when you’re begging. I was so gentle with you and you were so ready for me.’

Steve saw Tony begin to shake.

‘Get out. Now.’

There was a fizzling sound before Loki was gone in a golden shimmer.

Tony stood for a moment with clenched fists, he was panting and there were tears slipping from his eyes.

‘JARVIS?’ he asked quietly.  
‘Sir, I am ready to alert the rest of the team.’  
‘No. Tell them nothing.’  
‘Sir, I don’t know that it’s-‘  
‘Shut up. JARVIS. Put me in lockdown. Now.’

Tony was barely whispering by this point. Steve watched, still gripping the table with all his strength, while the windows blacked themselves out and the bolts slid to the locked position on the doors. Steve listened as the air vents big enough to crawl through sealed themselves and then, once it was completely silent, Tony screamed.

Steve watched as Tony destroyed his sanctuary with a strength that could only have come from adrenaline. He watched as Toni set fire to the mess and finally, he watched while his lover calmly collected his chair and sat in it, about five feet from the fire.  
Three minutes later, Steve shattered the glass and Clint and Natasha put out the fire.

The part of the table Steve had been gripping broke off in his hands.

Thor spoke first.

‘Why would my brother say such things to your betrothed, Captain?’

Steve took a few deep breaths before he explained.  
‘Loki was going to kill Tony when we escaped the bunker. The only way to stay alive was for Tony to… To sleep with Loki. So Tony bought himself some time, but Loki got to have his way with-‘ Steve cleared his throat ‘With Tony. They had sex.’  
Everyone was silent.

‘And now. Now that… That asshole is tormenting him.’  
Everyone was shocked at Steve’s use of expletives.

‘I shall find my brother and make him apologize.’

‘I’m afraid,’ interjected Bruce, ‘that it’s not going to help. Tony has gone through a huge shock. He’s in a comatose state right now. There’s nothing we can do but wait.’  
‘We’re still not telling SHEILD.’

‘Telling me what?’

Nick Fury entered the room.  
No one spoke.

‘Telling me. What.’

Steve stood.

‘There was a reason that it was said, director.’

‘SHEILD has a right to know-‘  
‘SHEILD doesn’t have a right to know anything. We may work for you, we may be public figures but our private lives are PRIVATE, director.’

Fury looked taken aback.

‘How did you even get in here?’ asked Natasha.  
‘I found override codes for JARVIS.’ Replied Fury, almost timidly.

‘Get out. Do not use them again.’

Nick Fury raised his hands and backed slowly from the room. Everyone could see the sawdust falling through Steve’s fingers.  
‘Steve?’

Steve turned and sat back in his seat, face in his hands.  
‘He’s going to be alright Steve, just give him some time.’

~

Another day passed before Tony responded to anything.  
Steve had been petting his hair, as usual, when Tony had hummed.

‘Tony?’  
‘Hey, Steve.’  
Tony’s voice was raspy from disuse, but he turned his head and smiled.

Steve’s eyes were wide and his smile was one of relief.

‘How’re you feeling?’  
‘Like I got hit by a truck.’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘What’d I do?’  
‘You uh… You kind of wrecked your lab.’  
‘What? Seriously?’  
‘Yeah…’  
‘Shit.’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘Why?’  
‘I uh… Well… Loki was there… And…’  
‘Oh. Yeah, no. I remember.’  
‘Okay. Are you…’  
‘Yeah, I’ll be fine.’  
‘Okay. Can I…’  
‘Yes.’

Steve leaned in and kissed his fiancee, who kissed him back weakly.

‘I’m so hungry.’  
‘Do you think you can stand?’  
‘If I have some help from a certain muscular blonde.’  
Steve smiled, there’s my Tony, he thought.

Steve pulled the drip out of his lover’s arm carefully before helping the shorter man sit up and eventually stand. They made their way down to the kitchen slowly, arm in arm.

~

‘Tony! Hey, how’re you feeling?’ beamed Clint.  
‘Hey man, I’ve been better. What day is it?’

Tony slumped into his chair and Steve got busy making breakfast.

‘It’s Thursday.’  
‘Pepper’s going to kill me.’

Steve made enough coffee, bacon and eggs for the whole team because just as he suspected, they were all drawn to the kitchen by the smell of bacon.

‘Morning Tony.’  
‘Hey Nat, how are you?’  
‘Good.’  
‘That’s goo-‘

‘AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE.’ screamed the alarm.

Steve looked at Tony and everyone else looked at Steve.  
‘You can’t fight.’  
‘What are you going to tell Fury?’  
‘We’ll say you came down with the flu?’ suggested Bruce.  
‘Yeah, okay. Tony, go get into bed. The rest of you; suit up.’

~

When the Avengers arrived at the scene, most of the damage was already done. The crazy magician had knocked over a building and all that was left to do was take him in and rescue the civilians trapped inside. Steve and Hulk took care of that while the others worked on restraining the small man calling himself ‘Strange’.

~

Tony didn’t have to be told twice to go back to bed, he was exhausted. He curled up under the covers and tried to sleep. Just as he was on the edge of dropping off, a silky voice brought him back.

‘Good afternoon, Stark.’  
Tony curled up even tighter and willed everything away.  
‘That’s quite rude, you know’  
‘What do you want?’ breathed Tony.  
‘I want to break you. I want to crush your heart and then I’ll succeed in doing what I tried before because you will ask me to do it.’

‘What?’

‘I will take the arc reactor, but only once I’ve broken you.’  
‘You won’t break me.’  
‘I very nearly did.’  
‘But you won’t.’  
‘Really? I beg to differ, Stark.’

Tony opened his eyes, what he was looking at was not his bedroom.

He was still in his bed, but the bed was not in his bedroom. He wasn’t sure how it was possible because his bed had been bolted to the ground after the first time he and Steve had done it.

‘When your precious team gets home, they’ll find a video feed of us and they will have to make some decisions for you.’  
Loki waved his hands and suddenly there was a gag between Tony’s teeth.

‘Should any part of you touch the ground, you’ll be electrocuted, so don’t even try to run.’  
Tony could see the camera and the screen showing the empty kitchen where Tony would see the pity in his team’s faces. He did not want their pity.

‘Loki, whatever you’re going to do, do it before they get back. Please.’ Tony tried to sound confident, but he was still weak as a kitten and it came out as a murmur behind that material that was obstructing his jaw.

‘Where’s the fun in that?’ Loki smirked.

Well fuck, thought Tony.

~

The Avengers wandered into the tower, exhausted and ready for coffee or sleep. When everyone stepped into the kitchen for their post-battle routine, they stopped. Sitting on the kitchen counter was a monitor and a camera. On the monitor, Steve’s bed and Tony curled up in the middle of it showed.

‘Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to start without you.’

‘Brother, what is the meaning of this?’  
‘Thor, dearest. I have some questions for you and your little team.’

‘Tony?’ asks Steve.  
Tony lifts his head and stares, horrified, at the faces of his friends.

‘First question, ladies and gentlemen. What do you value more, his fingers or his toes?’  
No one spoke.  
‘Choose, or I’ll choose for you.’

Steve and Tony locked eyes on their respective screens.  
‘His fingers.’  
Loki smirked at the Captain’s words.


	3. How Tony gets manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a douche and Tony pays for it.

Loki waved a hand and the blanket covering Tony pulled itself up, exposing his feet and ankles.

‘Good choice, Captain.’  
Loki sat on the bed next to the feet and pulled one of them into his lap before yanking the big toe backwards.  
Everyone heard the audible snap and Tony screamed.

Natasha had made sure not to be on camera, so she quietly slipped into another room and called SHEILD.

‘Agent Romanoff.’  
‘Loki has Toni. He’s breaking his toes as we speak.’  
‘Where?’  
‘I don’t know, you’ll have to track the arc reactor, can you do that?’  
‘Yes.’

Natasha re-entered the room just as the final toe cracked. Tony was sobbing into the pillow and Loki was smirking.

‘Very good, Stark. I would have attacked me by now.’  
‘Fuck you.’ Tony managed between pants.  
‘No, now Stark, no need for bad language. Next question, Captain. Would you rather he was blind, deaf or mute?’  
‘Steve, don’t say anything. He’s going to kill me anyway.’  
Loki smiled and ran his hand over Tony’s toes, causing tony to let out a strangled cry.

‘Blind, deaf or mute ladies and gentlemen?’

Natasha’s phone rang silently.  
‘We found him.’  
‘Where?’  
‘Three blocks away from you, underground.’  
‘We’re on our way.’

Natasha led Clint and Bruce away when Loki wasn’t looking and whispered her plan.

They agreed immediately and left. 

~

‘I can’t… I can’t decide.’  
‘All three then.’ snapped Loki, moving up the bed to sit by Tony’s head.  
‘No! Wait. Uh, I’ll choose.’  
‘Go on.’

~

Natasha swooped down towards the building, Clint and Bruce followed on foot. They entered silently, confused at the lack of guards. They found the door that led to the cellar and signaled fro Bruce to Hulk out. He tore the door off its hinges and charged down the stairs.

~

Steve heard a crash and another second later, he saw a shimmer of gold; Loki was gone. He saw the Hulk enter the shot and slam his hands together, dissipating the gold gleam shimmer before smashing the camera and the monitor. The screen went to static and Steve fell back against the fridge, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor.

~ 

Natasha wrapped the blanket around Tony, before Clint lifted him into the Hulk’s arms. By now they all trusted the Hulk enough not to hurt his team.

The Hulk crashed up the stairs, carrying a passed out Tony carefully in one arm.   
Natasha and Clint followed.

~

The Hulk landed on the patio on the 104th floor of Stark Tower and laid Tony on the ground before letting Bruce come back. Bruce knelt down and examines Tony, noting the broken toes and blood rushing from his mouth. Steve and Thor came running.

‘Tony? Tony! Oh my god, I am so sorry Tony. So, so sorry. We should have been more careful.’  
‘Steve, calm down. He can’t hear you, he passed out from the pain. Why is his mouth bleeding?’  
‘I… I had to make the choice Bruce, he… His tongue. Check his tongue.’

Bruce opened Tony’s mouth and immediately turned the man onto his side. The blood was pouring from his mouth.

Steve sat back and began to sob.

‘We need to get him down to the MedLab.’  
Steve pulled himself together just enough to cradle Tony in his arms and begin running towards the elevator. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the blood staining his shirt or the carpet.

They descended in silence, Steve remembering that he’d only done this less than a week earlier in the opposite direction.

~

Fury, accompanied by agent Hill waited at the door until Agent Romanoff opened the door.

‘Agent.’  
‘Director.’

The winged redhead led them downstairs to the MedLab where the three of them joined Steve, Clint and Thor who were watching as Doctor Banner anesthetized Tony before beginning to sew his tongue up. 

After he’d stitched it up, he moved down and began to set Tony’s toes. They would never be perfect again, but Loki had mostly caused clean breaks. Given enough time, they would heal almost completely.

After the doctor had cleaned up, he joined the rest of the team on the other side of the glass wall.  
‘He’s going to be fine, but in the last month, his body has gone through more than it ever should. He’ll be out of commission for about three months. More if his toes don’t heal.’

‘You need to tell me what happened. All of it.’

Steve sighed and let his shoulders slump before beginning the story, including everything this time.

~

‘This is a huge mother fucking mess. You should have told me in the first place.’  
‘Tony wasn’t exactly keen on telling anyone. I was the only one who knew up until two days ago.’  
‘Thor, would you have any idea why Loki is doing this shit?’  
‘My brother has always been manipulative. He often takes pleasure in making other people feel insecure and unsafe.’  
‘So he’s doing this for shits and giggles?’ Clint asked.  
‘I do not understand your terminology…’  
‘He’s doing it for fun.’  
‘It seems so, yes, although Loki has never before taken the torment this far. He has always stopped at humiliation, he has never caused pain.’  
‘So why do you think he’s doing it?’  
‘I do not know, but I will take steps to find out.’

With that, Thor stomped from the room, his hammer swinging from his hand.

~

Tony woke up two days later, exhausted and in a lot of pain. They’d moved him to his own bed, where Steve could keep watch and where he’d be most comfortable when he woke up.

Tony’s eyes snapped open and he shot up, breathing hard. Steve woke up immediately and scooted around to sit in front of the brunette.

‘Tony? Tony it’s me, it’s Steve.’

Tony opened his mouth to speak but Steve pressed his finger against his lips.

‘Don’t, you’ve got stitches in your tongue. Do you remember what happened?’

Tony thought for a moment before nodding slowly, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Steve leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders.  
‘Hey, you’re okay. We’re okay. Nothing’s going to happen to you now, I swear. I’m so sorry, Tony. I’m so sorry for choosing. I shouldn’t have-‘

Tony had started shaking his head vehemently. 

‘But Tony, I should have thought of something, it was Nat who rescued you and-‘

Tony put his hand over his mouth and pressed their foreheads together.

They stayed like that for hours, just resting together, tears leaking from their eyes.

~

Tony was bedridden for another three weeks, so his toes could heal, and for another three weeks after that, he only got up to hobble to the living room and plop himself of the couch. Every time there was a battle, Phil Coulson appeared at the tower to run the operation from there and to make sure Tony wasn’t left alone, no one wanted to take any chances.

The team was originally full of pity, because Tony couldn’t talk. A few shoes thrown at heads and a couple of hours of Tony typing messages that played out loud cured that. He did not want their pity.

After a couple of weeks, the team started to get used to it. They started playing charades more often, they begin to ask yes and no questions.

Tony was on a very basic diet, no coffee or alcohol, nothing that was too acidic or too alkaline. His tongue was healing nicely though.

~

The middle of the second month was when Tony started to speak again. Small things at first, yeah, no, please, thanks. 

The team are surprised when Tony starts to use his manners more and more often, even when he can start sentences again. 

‘Hey, Tony?’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘You say please and thank you more than you used to.’  
‘I can stop if you’d like.’  
‘No! No, I was just wondering… Why?’  
‘When you can’t talk, it gives you a better appreciation of the act. Might as well say something nice while you can.’

Steve’s smile gleamed as he pulled Tony in for a kiss that quickly became heated.


	4. Re-entry at 1000 m/ph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve.

Steve rolled to hover over his fiancee, keeping their lips connected. He cupped the back of Tony’s neck and deepened the kiss, using the other hand to grip his waist.

Tony broke away, looking up at Steve though expressive eyes.

‘Steve… Don’t be gentle. I don’t want you to be gentle. Loki was so… So gentle and I just… You can’t…’

Steve crushed his lips against his partner’s, tightening his grip on Tony’s neck and waist, lifting him off the bed like a rag doll. Tony wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and his legs around his waist. 

Steve rolled them over, causing Tony to straddle his hips. He reached over to find the lube.

‘Tony, you’re going to watch while I prepare myself, and then you’re going to get inside me. You are not allowed to touch yourself, do you understand?’  
‘Yes, Sir.’

Steve slicked his fingers up as Tony went to kneel on the end of the bed. With his fingers circling his tight hole, he checked that Tony was watching. He could see Tony’s cock begin to twitch. 

He pushed one finger inside, all the way. He let his head fall back to the pillow and pulled his finger back out slowly. He repeated the action until he could hear Tony begin to pant. Then he added a second finger. He pumped them again and again until Tony whimpered. Finally, he added a third finger, crooking them just so to cause his back to arch off the bed.

When he deigned that he was ready, he motioned Tony over. The shorter man leaned up to kiss his fiancee and in one smooth movement, Steve swapped their positions. He reached behind himself and slicked Tony’s cock with lube before easing himself into a seated position.

Tony moaned all the way down, watching as Steve’s stomach muscles tensed and pulled. 

‘Do you want me to Move, Tony?’  
‘YES!’ he gasped.  
‘Yes what?’

‘Yes, Sir. Please, Sir, yes.’

Steve lifted himself until only the tip of Tony’s cock was inside him before slamming back down and grinding into the other man’s hips.

Tony arched off the bed and moaned loudly. Steve repeated the action, harder this time. He reached down to scrape his nails down Tony’s chest, pausing to tweak his nipples. Steve bit his lip and leaned back, resting his hands on Tony’s thighs, so that his lover could see his cock sliding in and out. Tony moaned louder again and Steve matched him soon afterwards.

‘Tony, I need your hand around me.’

Tony automatically reached up, he placed one hand on Steve’s hip and the other he wrapped around Steve’s cock, his fingers barely touching. Steve cried out again, only needing a few strokes before spilling into Tony’s hand and onto his neck and chest. 

‘Come for me, Tony.’

Tony arched again and Steve felt the release inside him.

~

‘We need to set a date soon, you know.’  
‘I know. I think… We need to sort this whole… Loki thing out first.’  
‘Yeah.’

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic, sorry guys, I'm still trying to figure out how to solve the Loki thing...


End file.
